Corazones confundidos
by SanLay-cvrt
Summary: Por una carta la buscó, y por esa carta él supo que podría ser feliz. (Escrito por la autora Rachel Chel y traducido por mí, SanLay-cvrt)


**Los personajes de Kaleido Star no son de nosotras, pertenecen al estudio Gonzo Digianimation, bajo la dirección de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la Autora <strong>__**Rachel Chel**__: Este es mi primer fic, no sólo de esta pareja, sino que también de este anime, espero que les guste.  
><em>

**Corazones Confundidos  
><strong>Antora: Rachel Chel  
>Traducido del portugués al español por: SanLay-cvrt<p>

Una vez más releía aquellas líneas, y la misma pregunta surgía en su mente… _"¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan egoísta?"_ Él siempre la amaría creyendo no tener posibilidades, pero su corazón no se conformaba. Hace tantos años trabajando juntos, por más que intentara evitarlo, su corazón nunca dejaría de llamarla y cuando finalmente comenzaba a conseguir calmar su corazón, ¿Qué era lo que ella hacía? Lo descompensaba nuevamente con aquellas palabras en la carta.

–_Espero que no pienses en que la dejaré salir de mi vida de esa forma_– se dijo a sí mismo dentro de la habitación vacía de su departamento.

Desistió de ella en el pasado sin intentar hacer algo sólo por pensar que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, y ahora que sabía que la tenía, no cometería el mismo error. Ya había contactado a varios conocidos y solamente aguardaba una respuesta, con un único fin. Encontrarla.

– _¿Por qué hiciste esto, Layla? ¿Por qué me diste esperanzas para después desaparecer del mapa?_– Había recibido la carta de las manos de Sora, quien la entregó con lágrimas en los ojos, por haberse despedido de ella una vez más, aquella que siempre fue un ejemplo.

¿Sería difícil encontrar a su amada? Pensaba que sí, puesto que ni su padre sabía su paradero.

-o-0-o-

¿Quién sería la maldita persona que le perturbaba el sueño? Era más o menos eso lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio, después de ser despertado por el ruido del teléfono…

–Será mejor que sea algo muy importante– siempre quedaba de mal humor al ser despertado. Oyó por algunos minutos el teléfono, para enseguida sentarse sobre la cama, totalmente despierto y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella había sido encontrada.

-o-0-o-

Hace un mes dejaba los Estados Unidos para juntarse con la producción de la película, de la cual sería protagonista.

_"Ni más ni menos que Layla Hamilton."_

Recordó con cierta ironía las palabras del director que la contactó. Claro, ¿Quién se atrevería a ofrecerle menos que un protagónico? Hasta le estaba haciendo bien participar de aquel proyecto… el cual contaba un poco sobre la vida de algunos dioses griegos, entre ellos, Démeter¹ (su personaje) la diosa de la cosecha, la proveedora de los cereales y frutos.

De sus últimas decisiones y actitudes, de lo único que se arrepentía era de la carta que le dejó a Yuri. ¿A esa altura? ¿Y para decirle eso? Ahora creía que había sido una crueldad de su parte, ya que sabía de los sentimientos de él y los ignoró deliberadamente por años, y ahora que no notaba nada en él, además del cariño y amistad por su compañera y amiga; le escribió aquellas palabras a Yuri y huyó.

-o-0-o-

Finalmente la encontró. Allí estaba ella, en frente de él... Después de una larga búsqueda, la encontraba entrenando como siempre. Era como si nada hubiese cambiado. Ella continuaba perfecta. Sus acrobacias siempre lo fascinaban.

Sin conseguir ninguna mirada, Yuri con toda seguridad, se dirigió al lado del trampolín, donde se sacó los zapatos antes de subir sobre él, y comenzar a saltar con mucha habilidad en dirección a su ex-compañera, quien al principio, lo recibió con una mirada sorpresiva y asombrada, la cual pronto fue sustituida por una máscara de indiferencia, pero por dentro, ella se encontraba en total confusión y asombro.

Desconcentrada después de verlo agarrarse en un trapecio, la rubia no calculó bien su salto y no alcanzó el trapecio después de saltar, pero su eterno compañero vino al recate… Sosteniéndose sólo con los pies en su trapecio, la agarró en el aire sin dificultad alguna.

La actriz apenas lo observó por un instante después de sentarse confortablemente sobre el trapecio y esperar a que él hiciera lo mismo en el trapecio más cercano, antes de preguntar fríamente...

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Yuri?

Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa traviesa antes de responder calmadamente...

–Tú no creíste que desaparecerías así de repente, dejando sólo aquella carta de despedida y que no te iba a buscar ¿No?

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin que ningún sonido saliera de sus labios, no sabía qué decir.

–Me diste trabajo, ¿Lo sabías? Fue difícil encontrarte– continuó hablando él. Las palabras fueron dichas en tono serio, pero en sus ojos, sólo se veía diversión.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– ella volteó a preguntar de forma fría.

Él suspiró, después de todo, ella no era fácil de tratar. Quedaron encarándose en silencio por algún tiempo, hasta que fue quebrado por la gran estrella:

–No quiero perder el tiempo. ¿Te quedarás ahí parado, sólo mirándome…?– dio una pequeña pausa y salió del trapecio, saltando hacia otro y otro, hasta llegar a uno más abajo, ella sólo se balanceó un poco para enseguida lanzarse a la red de protección.

El rubio sólo la quedó mirando, pero si ella creía que se libraría de él, tan fácilmente, que lo pensara dos veces, ya que él no se rendiría. Con un solo salto y una voltereta en el aire, él se lanzó en caída libre directamente hacia el último trapecio (el más próximo a la red de protección). Sus pies se afirmaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo que Layla lo hacía, para dirigirse a poner la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

–La Layla que yo conozco, no acostumbra a dar la espalda a los amigos– dijo él

Al oír esas palabras, ella se congelo por un momento, pero enseguida, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, la cual, él no pudo ver, ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas y le respondió sin voltearse:

–La Layla que tú conoces ya no existe.

No mentía, ella se sentía diferente, desde que se convirtió en amiga de Sora, como prueba de eso, ella se había enfrentado a su padre y a Yuri para ayudarla.

–Sé que cambiaste, Layla, yo también cambié, pero…

– ¿Pero qué, Yuri?

En vez de responder, él le hizo la pregunta que no salía de su cabeza y de su corazón:

– ¿Por qué huiste?

–Yo no huí, tan sólo…– ella estaba mintiendo descaradamente, y lo sabía, pero ¿Qué podría hacer al final? ¿Lanzarse a los brazos de él y pedirle que la ame? Nunca haría eso, ella era Layla Hamilton y tenía su dignidad, su orgullo.

– ¿Tan sólo…?– indagó incitándola a proseguir.

–Bueno, no importa– se dio nuevamente la vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo al oír las palabras pronunciadas por el rubio:

– ¡Yo también te amo!

– ¿Por qué?– fue todo lo que consiguió preguntar, incluso, aún congelada en donde estaba.

– ¿Por qué?...– el chico repitió divertido y sin poder evitar reír –… Ya vi y oí muchas respuestas y reacciones ante esa declaración, no significa que yo ya haya dicho eso a alguien, pero cuando, por ejemplo, Leon le dijo a Sora que la amaba…

–No estoy interesada en escuchar historias.

–Discúlpame, bueno... no veo una respuesta directa a tu pregunta, Layla, ¿Por qué alguien ama a otra persona? Por la forma en que esa persona la hace sentir.

–Tú no me amas… tú sólo te acostumbraste a pensar que sí lo haces.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– a Yuri no le estaba gustando el rumbo de aquella conversación.

–Es simple, sé que yo te gusto, y sí, quizás algún día me hayas amado; lo noté en la época que no quería nada de eso en mi vida, ¿Pero ahora?– balanceó la cabeza en señal de negación.

– ¿Crees que es imposible de que seas amada?

–No es eso. Pasamos por muchas cosas y en los últimos tiempos sentí que ya no me veías como a la mujer a quien amabas– ya lo había dicho. No aguantaba más aquella conversación, tenía que terminarla de una forma u otra, y si tenía que decirle que ella se fijaba en lo que él sentía, que sea así.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Tú sabías?

–Sí, pero…

–Eres más egoísta de lo que pensé. Te quedaste a mi lado por años sin darme esperanzas, sabiendo que yo te amaba, pero en el momento que encontraste que yo ya no sentía nada más por ti, desapareciste ¿Por qué? ¿No soportas no ser correspondida?

–No seas mediocre, Yuri, nada de dramas, por favor.

– ¿Dramas?... ¿Quién está haciendo dramas aquí? ¿La increíble Layla Hamilton que huyó del amor, o yo, que vine tras del mío?

–Mira, estoy cansada, conversamos después ¿Sí?– y salió sin más palabras.

-o-0-o-

Horas después de su conversación con Layla, el rubio se encontraba en la suite de su cuarto de hotel, duchándose durante horas, en la ciudad andaba con un auto arrendado, un Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 ² convertible blanco, que él quiso usar. Estaba intentando enfriar la cabeza y creía que no lo conseguiría, ahora que sabía de algo. La rubia no le mentía en la carta que recibió, ella lo amaba y él no la dejaría escapar nuevamente.

–Parece que me vas a dar trabajo, pero no es malo– dijo saliendo del baño y secándose el cabello mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Sabía dónde vivía ella. Ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ese pensamiento trajo una sonrisa en sus labios, al mismo tiempo en que su celular sonaba…

No reconoció la llamada, el número era desconocido, pero entendió quién era sorprendiéndose de inmediato.

-o-0-o-

Layla Hamilton se sentía como un chiste sin gracia, enviar aquella carta fue la mayor idiotez de toda su vida, y ahora Yuri estaba tras ella. No era que eso la incomodara mucho, al contrario, quería lanzarse a sus brazos, pero creía que ya no tenía el derecho.

Ahora estaba ahí tirada en el sofá de su casa, embriagada y con una botella de whisky por la mitad en las manos, nunca había hecho algo tan deshonroso como embriagarse, pero no le importaba nada en aquel momento, sólo quería olvidar.

–Voy... a… acab-cabar... con… esto... de una… v-ve-ez– dijo con la lengua trabada, en medio de risas e hipo, debido a la embriaguez.

Tomó el teléfono y con la voz casi irreconocible y palabras enredadas, se declaró al rubio diciendo que quería verlo.

-o-0-o-

Al cortar la llamada, comenzó a vestirse y juntar sus cosas para ir a la casa de la rubia, él no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de que su amada estaba borracha, eso era hilarante.

-o-0-o-

Quince minutos después, él tocaba la puerta de su ex-compañera, quien la abrió tambaleando.

– ¡Yuri!– Exclamó pareciendo feliz al verlo –En-tra... vamos- y él lo hizo sin disfrazar su diversión.

–Layla estás borracha, eres muy dulce así…– dijo bromeado –Pero es un poco difícil de comprender, ¿Qué tal si tomas un baño y un café fuerte para que después conversemos?

–Uhm... Uhm– negó como una niña traviesa, maneando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

– ¿Por qué no? Prometo no mirarte en el baño– dijo divertido, estaba encontrado toda esa escena muy graciosa.

– P-Por-que… p-pu-e-do… no… tener… el… v-va-lor… d-de… h-ha-cer… es-to…– dijo enredada con sus palabras y decidida, antes de tirarse a los brazos y aferrarse al cuello de Yuri para besarlo con deseo y amor. Al comienzo el rubio no supo qué hacer, pero con los segundos, decidió corresponder. Luego comenzó a introducir delicadamente su lengua, pidiendo permiso con el suave movimiento de la misma, la cual fue dada sin vacilación, él encontraba lo máximo conocer los extremos de aquella boca con la cual tanto soñó.

Con la evolución del beso, ella pasó a desabotonar la camisa de él, lo que se lo permitió al principio, pero cuando ella pasó a besarle su tórax definido y deslizar su mano en dirección a su entrepierna, él aseguró sus manos y la alejó de él.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, pudo ver que aquella linda mirada azulada, existía certeza del rechazo y la inseguridad de no ser querida, después aparecieron sus lágrimas, que escurrieron libres por su rosto de muñeca.

–No, no. No te estoy rechazando mi amor, te quiero mucho, pero tú no estás sobria. Y yo sería un canalla si dejara que esto llegue a algo más– dijo tomándola en los brazos y acariciándole el cabello. Teniendo que sentarse enseguida junto a ella sobre el sofá, donde permaneció abrazada a él; no lo soltaba en ningún momento, como si tuviera miedo a perderlo.

El rubio no supo decir con seguridad, cuánto tiempo pasó allí con su amada en los brazos, pero si le preguntaban, diría que fueron sólo segundos, pues se sentía dispuesto a permanecer ahí por el resto de la eternidad, con la adormecida Layla entre sus brazos. Después de haberse sentado, ella se rindió al cansancio.

-o-0-o-

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, la rubia se vio en su cuarto, con su camisola de seda blanca. ¿Cómo fue a parar allí? ¿Y cuándo se cambió de ropa?

Esos eran sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Yuri entró con una inmensa bandeja de desayuno.

– ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

–Te estoy trayendo desayuno... Ah... Y claro, algo muy importante para hoy, toma esto– tomó una pequeña caja de pastillas que había en la bandeja, sacando un comprimido, el cual le paso con un vaso de agua que se encontraba también sobre bandeja.

– ¿Qué es esto?– preguntó desconfiada.

–Algo para tu dolor de cabeza.

Hasta el momento, el dolor no la había incomodado tanto, pero bastó que él hablara de eso, para que ella cierre los ojos y comience a soportar una terrible y fuerte puntada en la cabeza.

-o-0-o-

Después de despertar con Yuri llevándole el desayuno, se encerró en el baño para ducharse el máximo de tiempo que pudo, pero después de media hora, no tenía más disculpas para permanecer allí dentro, entonces respirando profundo, salió hacia su cuarto envuelta en ropa de baño y con una toalla en la mano con la cual secaba su cabello, pero el rubio no se encontraba allá, no supo si se sentía feliz con eso o decepcionada.

-o-0-o-

–Ah ¡Ahí estás!– dijo la actriz al toparse con su ex-compañero, sentándose en su sofá con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

–Claro, después de nuestra noche, no podría simplemente irme...– habló con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Qu… qué...– intentó preguntar lo que había sucedido, pero no consiguió terminar, dejándose caer sentada en un sillón cerca de ella.

–... deberías ver tu cara– dijo Yuri levantándose y aproximándose a la rubia –No te preocupes, no sucedió nada entre nosotros, a no ser…– completó sentándose en el brazo del sillón en el cual ella se encontraba, mirándola a los ojos.

– ¿A no ser...?

–Por un beso Layla, no pasó nada más ¿lo ves?

Ella se sentía aliviada, Sin embargo confundida, ¿Por qué teniendo esa oportunidad, él no la tomó como suya? Sólo podía ser porque no la deseaba, como ya lo sabía.

–Tú adoras sentirte la victima ¿No es así?– él dijo entre serio y divertido mientras la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Cómo dices?

–Ah, por favor, tú estás ahí deprimida pensando que no te llevé a la cama porque no te quiero, pero si yo lo hubiese hecho, tú estarías insultándome diciendo que no te respeto. Por esa razón, lo admito, después de todo, tú estabas ebria, si yo te llevara a la cama, ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería?– él hablaba todo con calma y seriedad.

Ella lo entendía, finalmente comprendía que no había sido rechazada y sí respetada, y esa respuesta la hizo sonreír. Aún no estaba segura si él la amaba o no, pero no lo dejaría escapar nuevamente. Levantándose, ella llegó cerca de él y lo besó con todo su amor y pasión.

El rubio al principio no creyó en que ella había tomado la iniciativa, eso era genial; y sonriendo entre el beso, él la abrazó por la cintura cerrando los ojos y tomando el control del beso mientras ella enlazaba sus brazos agarrada de su cuello, con la delicadeza y clase propias de su persona.

Ella se sentía en el cielo era como si todos sus deseos estuvieran realizándose con un único beso.

Después de un buen rato degustándose con aquel el beso, él lo interrumpió en busca de aire y alejándose lo suficiente para ver sus ojos que brillaban de emociones, las cuales él sabía, que hace mucho tiempo habían sido reprimidos.

–Layla, te amo y quiero quedarme contigo, quiero casarme y todo lo demás. No sólo quiero besos y algunas horas de sexo– él sabía que hablar de sexo era delicado, después de todo, ellos no habían llegado a tal punto. Sin embargo, quería tener todos los platos limpios antes de que continuaran.

Ella se irritó un poco con las palabras, pero decidió seguir escuchándolo.

–Yo te quiero, Yuri– dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Yo te amo– bajó la mirada, pero él tomó su barbilla y la hizo encararlo antes de pedirle con una cariñosa sonrisa:

–Repítelo, pero mirándonos a los ojos– dijo aun sujetándole la barbilla.

–Te amo– ella le concedió sonriendo, y como respuesta, recibió un asombroso beso.

A medida que se sumían en el beso, ella descendió las manos del cuello de él, para acariciar su tórax, pero él la detuvo recibiendo una mirada confusa como respuesta.

–Quiero que todo sea perfecto y que nuestra primera vez juntos sea inolvidable, y este no es el momento. Si concuerdas conmigo, Quiero que nos casemos primero ¿Qué dices?

–Muy bien, si tú lo prefieres así– respondió sonriendo.

–Entonces déjame pedírtelo formalmente.

–Como gustes– ella dijo riendo y sentándose en el sofá en el que él estaba anteriormente.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y pronunció las tan esperadas palabras:

–No tengo un anillo en este momento, pero prometo darte uno hoy; Aquí vamos… Señorita Layla Hamilton ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo y ser amada por mí, el resto de nuestras vidas?

–¡Sí, sí…!– y ella continuó repitiendo esas palabras con euforia mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos haciendo que él pierda el equilibrio y cayendo encima de él, distribuyendo muchos besos por el rostro de su amado mientras él reía.

Él adoraba conocer ese lado de su amada, un lado que ella sólo le mostraba a él.

-o-0-o-

**Tres años después... **

–Layla, finalmente de vuelta– dijo Kalos, quien la había ido a visitar, ya que la rubia no había podido ir a Kaleido los días anteriores junto a su marido para visitarlo.

–Sí, después de mucho trabajo en Londres, decidimos volver– ella le comenta tranquilamente.

–Ven a ver el estreno de la nueva obra con el protagónico de Sora y Leon.

–Sí yo...– es interrumpida por alguien tirando de su falda, al mirar hacia abajo, vio a una niña rubia de ojos azules y profundos, de piel rosada. La veía estirando sus pequeños brazos, pidiéndole que la cargue.

–Kalos, quiero que conozcas a Sarah, después de todo, Yuri no se cansa de presentarla a todos.

Estaban en la sala de estar de la nueva casa de Layla y Yuri. El matrimonio estaba casado hace tres años y habían permanecido en Londres… hasta ese entonces haciendo sólo visitas esporádicas a los Estados Unidos, pero esta vez, habían decidido que ya era hora de volver y presentar el nuevo amor de ambos, el fruto de la bella relación que ellos tenían. La pequeña Sarah, que tenía un año y diez meses.

–Sí, claro ¿Cómo está la pequeña?– dijo acariciando la cara de la niñita que le sonreía y le enviaba un beso como respuesta –Yuri tuvo la idea de llevarla a Kaleido ayer, ella es realmente linda.

–Así es, pero no babees mucho encima de mi hija– dijo Yuri bromeando y aproximándose. – ¿Cómo están mis amores?– dijo besando a las dos mujeres de su vida. Acababa de llegar de una reunión y estaba muriendo por extrañar a su familia. Sarah al verlo fue rápidamente a sus brazos, diciendo:

–Papa, papá.

–Claro linda, ¿Qué no haría por ti hijita?

–Sarah quedó impresionada y muy feliz en saber que la hija de ustedes es en nombre de ella– dijo el moreno sonriendo.

–Fue sólo una linda coincidencia, nada más– respondió Layla, no diría que escogió el nombre para homenajear a una vieja amiga.

–Procura no decirle eso a ella, ¿Sí?– una vez más se manifestó el dueño de Kaleido, haciendo al matrimonio reír antes de que él prosiga –Bueno, ya me voy, vine sólo a hacer una visita corta. Layla piensa con cariño ir al estreno.

–Claramente iremos ¿No es así, amor?– respondió el rubio antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

–Eso creo.

–Ok, hasta luego– se despidió el dueño de Kaleido, retirándose y siendo acompañado por la rubia, cuando ella volteó hacia su marido, él no pudo evadir preguntar:

–Layla, ¿Por qué toda esa duda si asistirás al estreno o no?– le preguntó y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose y poniendo a la pequeña a su lado.

Ella se aproximó con una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara, hasta quedar al frente de él, tomar su mano y decir:

–Es que no sé cómo me estaré sintiéndome para ese día– le contestó ella, viéndolo a los ojos y observando la mirada confusa de su marido antes de completar la frase –Tú sabes cómo lo pasé de mal en el embarazo de Sarah.

Él quedó mirándola por un momento, medio en shock, y luego una sonrisa fue formándose en su rostro mientras la levantó y la abrazó con mucho cariño, antes de preguntar:

– ¿Es lo que entendí? ¿Estás embarazada?

–Sí– ella respondió riendo, mientras él la levantaba en los brazos y giraba por la sala con muchas risas y gritos de felicidad.

La pequeña Sarah viendo eso, comenzó a gritar y dar vueltas atrás de sus padres, sin saber lo que ocurría, pero como el amor se siente en el aire, la niña estaba feliz y reía y gritaba junto a sus padres.

Ocho meses después, nació el pequeño Natanael, tan rubio como sus progenitores y su pequeña hermana mayor, quien llegó sólo para completar la felicidad de aquella linda familia.

_**Fin  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora<strong>__**:**__ Eso es todo chicos, mi primer fic de este maravilloso anime que es Kaleido Star, espero que les guste y comenten, por favor._

_Aclaraciones__:_

_**1.-**__**Deméter**__: En la mitología griega, era__la diosa de la agricultura y de la cosecha; ella nutría la tierra con la vegetación y también era considerada la diosa protectora del casamiento y venerada como la responsable de las estaciones del año. Ella era hermana de Zeus con el cual tuvo una hija, Perséfone. Fue una de las diosas que tuvo hijos con mortales.  
>Cuando Hades (dios del submundo) raptó a Perséfone, la llevó para su reino subterráneo. Deméter quedó desesperada y salió como loca, Tierra afuera, sin comer ni descansar. Decidió no volver al Olimpo mientras su hija no le fuese devuelta, y culpando a la tierra por haber abierto el pasaje para que Hades llevara a su amada hija, ella dijo:<em>

_¡Ingrato, que te volví fértil y que te cubrí de hiervas y semillas nutritivas, ya no gozarás de mis favores!_

Durante el tiempo en que Deméter estuvo fuera del Olimpo la tierra se volvió estéril, el ganado murió, el arado se arruinó, las semillas no germinaron. Sin comida la población sufría de hambre y enfermedades. La fuente Aretusa (en otras versiones, la ninfa Ciana, transformada en un río) contó que la tierra se abrió de malas ganas, obedeciendo las órdenes de Hades y que Perséfone estaba en la oscuridad, triste, pero siendo una reina, como esposa del monarca del mundo de los muertos.

_Con la situación caótica en la que estaba la tierra estéril, Zeus le pidió a Hades que devolviera a Perséfone. Él estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, antes, la hizo comer una mordida de la fruta "granada" y así la aferró para siempre a los infernos, ya que quien comiera cualquier alimento en esa región, estaba obligado a retornar.  
>Con eso, quedó establecido que Perséfone pasaría un período del año con su madre, y otro con Hades, donde era llamada Proserpina. <em>

_El primer período corresponde a la primavera, en la que las semillas brotan, saliendo de la tierra así como Proserpina del inframundo. En este período Perséfone, es llamada Kore.  
>El segundo es el de la siembra de otoño, cuando las semillas son enterradas, de la misma forma que Perséfone vuelve a ser Proserpina en el reino de su marido.<em>

_(Fuente Wikipedia y mía) No entiendo el porqué, pero esto lo busqué en Google y lo encontré lindo, no sé su potencia ni nada de eso._

_**2.- Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 convertible blanco:**__ No entiendo de autos, este lo busqué en Google y lo encontré lindo, no sé su potencia ni nada de eso._

_**Nota de SanLay**__**:**__ Hola chicos, seré breve xD Espero que les haya gustado el fic y la traducción. (Subí este fic a mi cuenta por petición de la misma autora Rachel Chel) ;)_


End file.
